User talk:Ralphscorner
Jim- Hey Tucker here. No please keep on uploading them photos. The more images we can get on this wiki the better. And I'm sorry, I hadn't checked your filmography page for the dates, I had stumbled upon the actor pages of some of the folks that had been in your movies, and the dates just hadn't been added to their filmographies yet. Trust me when I say that the work your doing does not put Greg or I out at all. We are ecstatic whenever someone enters into the wiki fray with passion. Keep those edits coming! And thanks for the work you've done. TuckerLucas 17:27, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Hi there Jim. My name is Tucker Lucas and I'm a close friend of Greg's and another admin for the wiki. I just wanted to say welcome first of all, and I was wondering if you know the years for the movies in your filmography. Dates are really useful pieces of info for people reading this website. Thanks for all your work and I'm excited to see what you add in the future. TuckerLucas 14:17, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Hey again Jim. I apologize, but I gave you the wrong email address to send stuff to me. It is gregcarlson1 (at) gmail (dot) com. not gcarlson. oops. would you be so kinds as to resend me the photos? i think adding kirk's stuff would be great. i remember the last supper and it was really enjoyable. i do not post anything to youtube, but we can embed youtube vids on the wiki. mike scholtz does it quite a bit. Jim! So great to hear from you. Please keep editing all you care to do. I don't mind making minor format changes, and since I am the administrator, it is part of my job to keep the wiki consistent so it doesn't devolve into chaos. Your photographs are as wonderful as I remember them, and I would love to see any shots you have of stuff on my movies (or Matt's or Tapio's, etc.) Did you see "Film Geek"? It stars Melik Malkasian, who I have not heard from in years. I do not know if you remember that feature he was doing with Vanessa Fawbush-Taylor, but I would kill to see some of that footage. I remember shooting a scene with Mickey Smith where I play a nerdy, distracted, weight-lifting husband and she plays my oversexed wife. If you would like to drop me an email sometime, my address is gcarlson1 (at) gmail (dot) com. Look forward to seeing more of your updates. I could not remember years for everything, so feel free to fill in whatever info you can. Hey Ralphscorner. This is Greg Carlson, the administrator for this wiki. I am wondering to whom I have the pleasure of communicating... If this is Jim Bregi, how have you been? If this is not Jim Bregi, how do you have so many of these photos? I have formatted several of your updates to meet the wiki's best practices. If you have any questions let me know. You can leave me a message on my user talk page (I edit as Unclepooch). Happy editing.